Warriors QnA talk showDares!
by pnut9282
Summary: Ever wanted to ask a certain Warrior something or to dare them? Well, this is the place for you! I don't own warriors, or anything else except for the text.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N: Just to let you know, I'm paranoid about Slendy now, because my friend texted my other friend who emailed me about creepy incidents…. Anyway, I NEED QUESTIONS AND DARES! I made up my own for this chapter, but please review/ pm me with some! I am pretty pleased with myself on how I stereotyped Scourge to be a…well, just read it! Btw, you can also ask Hazelclaw, my Oc, questions!**

Hazel: Hi! I'm Hazel! Welcome to Warriors talk show! Our first guest today is Ferncloud, a thunderclan queen!

Ferncloud: Thanks Hazel! It's nice to be here!

Hazel: So, Ferncloud, our first question is, why do you have so many litters? I mean, you had at least three!

Ferncloud: Um, I guess it's just that, Dustpelt and I love each other!

Hazel: Ok, thanks Ferncloud! Our next guest is Squirrelflight, a thunderclan warrior!

Squirrelflight: Let's get on with this.

Hazel: Ok! I have a dare for you! I dare you to flirt with Ashfur, who is waiting in the wings!

Squirrelflight: No. (Slaps Hazel, then leaves.)

Hazel: Ok, Uh, Ashfur, you can go now…..

Ashfur: O COME ON! (leaves)

Hazel: Ok! Our next guest is Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan!

Scourge: Dare me and I'll kill you.

Hazel: Ok! (Throws notecard away) Your question is….why did you really kill Tigerstar?

Scourge: Well, you can read all about it in the book The rise of Scourge! It's only $19.99 plus shipping and handling! (Cheesy smile)

Hazel: Ok! Our last guest is Bluestar, leader of thunderclan!

Bluestar: Hiijustfoundthiscoffieanditsawesome!

Hazel: Ok! Your dare is to tread on Tigerstar's cheeseburger!

Bluestar: Ok! (Steps on cheeseburger)

Tigerstar: IMA FIRIN MA LASERS! (Warms start to warm up)

Firestar: NOOOOOOOO! (Jumps in front of Bluestar)

Hazel: Firestar? When did you get here?!

Firestar: Just now! 8D NOOOOOOO! (Jumps on Tigerstar)

Hazel: Ok! That's it! Please ignore the violence behind me, RRFFF, and send in dares and questions! Bye!

**A/N: Ok, ok, ok! Are you there will be up soon, btw! Do you guys like this story? (I can now be a beta reader!) That's it! Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks guys for all of the reviews! Serious tone now. I am debating whether to put up a document on creepy incidents that are happening to me. I'm serious, the anxiety is killing me. So, should I? Please answer.**

Hazel: Welcome back everyone! Today in the studio, we have Hollyleaf, Toadstep, Ashfur, CrookedJaw, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar!

Ashfur: I LIKE PIE!

Tigerstar: Hi Mommy!

Hazel: So, we will start with you Hollyleaf, with a question from Icefeather!

Hollyleaf: Thanks for not daring me to do anything!

Hazel: So, Icefeather asks, _"Hollyleaf, before you knew Breezepelt was your half-brother, did you like him?" _

Hollyleaf: Actually, not really. He was pretty bossy and rude to…well….everyone!

Hazel: Thanks Hollyleaf! Our next question is from Dawnclaw for Toadstep. (reads notecard) Oh no!

Toadstep: What?!

Hazel: (speaking through clenched teeth) you'll find out. Anyway, Dawnclaw dares you to:_ "Go kiss Scourge then kiss Hazel *evil laughs*" _

Toadstep: It's a good thing that Scourge isn't here!

Hazel: Actually, he's right here! (Gestures to curtain)

Toadstep: Ok….. (Writes will) (Goes over and kisses Scourge)

Scourge: I KILL YOU! (Kills Toadstep)

Hazel: Thanks Scourge!

Scourge: I'll expect my million dollars by check tomorrow morning. (Leaves)

Hazel: Next question is from Dawnclaw again, for Ashfur!

Ashfur: No more questions about Squirrlflight please.

Hazel: Sorry Ashfur! When you think about it, your whole existence in the second series is just so you can drama between you, Squirrlflight, and Brambleclaw.

Ashfur: (Cries)

Hazel: Anyway, Dawnclaw asks: "_Why do you still like Squirrelflight even though she is with Brambleclaw?" _

Ashfur: I thought that she loved me! Plus, she is just an amazing cat, brave, strong, and beautiful! I just can't stop the feelings that I get when I look at her!

Hazel: Wow, that was….so powerful. (pulls out tissue) The next dare is from Dreamstar, for Crookedjaw!

Crookedjaw: (growls)

Hazel: Ok, ze dare is… "_dare CrookedJaw to try and be nice to his Dark Forest mentor (after Willowbreeze dies)" _

Crookedjaw: (Growls)

Hazel: Ok! Next dare, also from Dreamstar, is for Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: (Cheesy smile stuck on face)

Hazel: Your dare is: "_dare Tigerstar to eat a kittypet. (me: 0-0 DRA MA MA)"_

Tigerstar: Ok! I brought my own! (Eats chopped meat that looks suspiciously like chicken)

Hazel: O_o The last dare of the day is also from Dreamstar, for Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: (silence)

Hazel: Ok! You have to: "_dare BrokenStar to make a kit a leader (me: EPICNESS)"_

Brokenstar: Ok, LEAFKIT! COME HERE!

Leafkit: Yes master?

Brokenstar: YOU ARE LEADER NOW!

Leafkit: YAY!

(twenty seconds later)

Brokenstar: AHH! THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!

Hazel: Ok, while they clean that up, time to ask some questions for me! This is from Icefeather: "_For you, do you need a co-host? And what's your favorite shade of purple?"_

Well, I may need a co-host, but I already have two offers, so I may, so I'll see. My favorite shade of purple is medium purple. (Look it up! It's a thing!)

That's it! RRRFF!

**A/N: Please answer my question. Thanks for submitting questions and dares! Keep them coming! Bye! (hopefully I survive that long….)**


	3. AN: my 6th month anniversarry!

**A/N: No, this is not a chapter:P. The reason for this authors note is that my 6th month anniversary since joining is coming up! Yay! So, I need you guys to go check out my story ****_A Writers journey,_****which is a poem that I wrote. It will be coming out on the 19th. (If you won't remember that, follow me!) The chapter also thanks a bunch of people, and you may be on that list!**

**I will be keeping the poll open until then, and let me just say, Are you there and something Minecraft are tied!**

**Thanks! **

**-Pnut9282**


End file.
